


The Biggest Fight

by kingkoblih



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, superhero, superhero au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-15 18:09:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11236413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingkoblih/pseuds/kingkoblih
Summary: A Superhero!AU story about Michele and Emil living their seemingly ordinary lives as boyfriends and scientific researchers in their late twenties/early thirties.





	The Biggest Fight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lizardcool17](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=lizardcool17).



“So, you’re a superhero?“

“Yeah,” Michele nodded and set a glass of water in front of his date. They both were adults and the Italian knew enough about life not to ask people about their reasons for cutting alcohol out of their diet. He knew the reasons usually weren’t nice.

“May I know what your super powers are, then?” Emil, the man sitting at the dining table, asked with a wide smile on his face. Michele loved his playful nature, it was always there, helping Michele to overcome his grumpiness that had been growing into depression for the past few months. Emil’s optimism was contagious and made Michele forget, at least for a while.

“I can make the best homemade pasta in this god damn city,” Michele replied with a soft smile. After setting the plate in front of Emil, he stroked the other’s cheek and placed a kiss on top of Emil’s head. They both had a pretty tough day. That was also the reason he got himself a glass of wine. He tried hard not to drink in front of Emil, he didn’t want to upset him, even though Emil never seemed to mind it. But what if Emil used to be an alcoholic? He didn’t want to give him any temptation. He sat down and looked at Emil with a soft smile.

Although smiling as always, he looked done. Emil worked at TechMed, a company Michele knew from the news and newspaper. From what he understood, Emil worked in a lab, he was a technician developing radioactive substances used for cancer diagnostics. He was always on the phone, always staring at a screen of some sort – whether it was his smartphone or laptop – and it was visible on him that the job, however interesting and fulfilling it was, was slowly killing him.

Michele was an epidemiologist and, because the fate can have a twisted sense of humour sometimes, he worked in a rival company. Testima and TechMed had their headquarters at the same street, their CEOs had a lot of meetings together, but they definitely weren’t as friendly as the media might’ve thought. What started as rivalry was slowly growing into a silent war, but that was none of Michele and Emil’s business.

They met at a Vietnamese restaurant on the corner of the street during their lunch break. It seemed like ages to Michele, but in fact, it had been exactly a year. That was the reason of their fancy home-cooked dinner at Michele’s place and it was the reason why Emil brought a bag with him this time. It might sound strange, but it was the first time they were to spend the night together. Not that they suddenly felt the need to have sex, Emil was more of a cuddler and if they wanted to, they could do such things any time. They just never found the time, they were too loyal to teir jobs to find some extra time to spend together. Besides, they both were still very careful and Michele had more than a thousand of reasons why to stay quite secretive about his life. However, Michele was already 31, Emil was 28, they were adults and they finally felt they knew each other well enough to move their relationship a step further. They both had to postpone some work, but it was about time they stopped overworking themselves. Just a night in, both of them in the same bed, under one blanket, sleeping out the stress of the previous day. Michele couldn’t wait.

“You don’t look so fresh today,” Emil spoke suddenly, cutting Michele’s train of thoughts short. He was already eating, carefully, as always, not to have food stuck in the short beard.

“Yeah, I know. We’re still working on those graphs about Zika and the numbers don’t match,” he shrugged with a tired smile and took a sip of his wine. He definitely needed that to unwind a that night.

He spent the whole day outside the lab. Calculating, working with numbers, drawing graphs – it was his least favourite work. He preferred his nice, cold spot in the laboratory, his eye pressed against the viewer of the microscope. But, oh well, someone _had to_ do the boring work. He had only a small lunch because he spent the rest of his break fighting a maniac trying to shoot out the Whole Foods Market he visited only to get some fresh vegetables for the evening. Just a regular day in life of this Italian-born epidemiologist. He, of course, didn’t tell Emil about his lunch break adventure. What would he say? “Yeah, I forgot to mention something when we started dating. I’m a superhero. I can move shit and stuff. Cool, right?” Emil was a chill guy, but Michele was sure this would be too much on him.

“You need to rest a bit,” Emil sighed, giving Michele a concerned smile. He reached across the table and his fingers gently caressed Michele’s cheek. “You’re overworking yourself. Again.”

Of course he was overworking himself, if there was something Michele learnt, it was that crime doesn’t sleep. Period.

“I’m fine, just… Can’t wait to have a good sleep tonight,” Michele smiled and leaned against the touch. It was Friday, that meant no work in the morning. They could sleep in and have big breakfast and watch TV from the bed. Something he wanted to do for so long. He even turned his phone off, which was unheard of. Not only he could not answer work calls, no one could call him in emergency, either. It was his weekend off and the city had to deal with it.

 ***

Emil had been at Michele’s place for numerous times. They usually had dinners there. That was their thing – dinners at Michele’s, but lunches at Emil’s. He often tried to take Michele out for lunch, but Michele never felt very good outside. He never complained about it, but Emil soon noticed how vulnerable Michele seemed outside. Besides, Emil never wanted to make Michele walk too much.  Back in the day they spent almost every Saturday outside in the park, playing with Emil’s dog or just going for long walks. He loved it and Michele always looked so happy! But that was all in the past now.

“Hey, I can do the dishes. You go take a shower,” he offered and quickly got up as he watched Michele reaching for his empty plate. “Please,” he added, tilting his head to the side when Michele gave him almost a pouty look. He never liked anyone helping him.

“I can do it-“

“I know you can,” Emil walked around the table and leaned down to press a kiss against Michele’s temple. “But let me spoil you a bit, too,” he said quietly, his lips still touching the soft, olive skin. Michele gave in at last. He always did, as much as he tried to be stubborn all the time. Emil knew he would eventually give in to his charm and used this to his advantage very often. Oh well, Mickey loved him. And he loved Mickey more than anything. He loved spoiling him and he would do anything to bring the smile back on his face, which was harder and harder as days passed.

Michele stood up and pecked Emil’s lips. Unhygienic, right after dinner like this, Emil thought. He was sure Michele thought the same thing, it was just a deformation of mind caused by their jobs. They didn’t care too much, though. They exchanged a few little kisses and pecks before Michele finally announced he would take the shower and wait in bed. Emil watched him go, with the slight limp on his right leg. He had been walking too much again, he thought to himself. But he bit his tongue and decided not to bring it up. It was supposed to be a nice evening – a nice night. He washed the dishes and then took Michele’s place in the shower.

When he finally got to the bed, he was dead tired, which in his case meant he became very cuddly. He might’ve been an adult, but that didn’t mean he wouldn’t need a hug from time to time and, as much as Michele tried to act like it was bothering him, he was sure he loved their cuddle sessions, too. Michele was doing something in the kitchen and Emil decided to wait in the bed. He took his place at the left side of the bed, as always. It wasn’t like they’d never spent time in Michele’s bed before – they spent a lot of Sundays laying around and watching television. But it was true that Emil'd never actually got under the blanket. It was a new sensation for him. He was used to the amazing floral scent of Michele’s bedsheets, but once he submerged in them, the scent was even stronger. It felt so nice and safe, he closed his eyes and let the scent linger around.

He opened his eyes when hearing steps coming near.

“I swear, if you fell asleep without me…” he heard Michele murmuring. With a wide, slightly sleepy smile, he sat up and stretched a bit.

“Cut me a slack, I’ve had one hell of a day,” he teased and rolled the blanket to himself to make space for Mickey on his side of the bed. Michele was now only in his sleeping shorts and a tank top. It was June, the nights were hot and however the Italian loved sun and warm weather, he also tended to overheat at night. Emil watched Michele coming to the bed with another glass of wine. He could smell the alcohol across the whole large bedroom, but it was okay. Michele had a slightly painful look in his eyes and Emil was sure he needed at least this one glass to feel better.

The reason of his slight limp was now visible better than ever. When Michele sat down and set the glass on his night table, he had a few more things to do before getting down next to his partner.

“Need help?” Emil asked.

“Nah, I’m good,” Michele shook his head slightly and Emil understood his silent request. He reached to the night table to grab his phone and browsed through his e-mails for a little while, only listening to the sounds around him. He could, however, imagine very well what Michele was doing. Unbuckling the buckles, the muted cling of metal against metal, the sound of his fingertips running across the leather straps, and then a louder, dull sound that was a signal for Emil that he could stop pretending he was busy. During the second Emil used to place his phone back on the night table, Michele slid under the blanket. Emil gave him a loving smile, the most loving one he could. He knew it was hard for his boyfriend. He knew how insecure he was, how tired and hurt he was.

“I love you,” he whispered and rolled over to give Michele the long desired hug. His arms wrapped around Michele’s torso and he kissed his cheek.

“Get off me, you…” Michele tried to fight for a second, but the joking tone in his voice was quite obvious. He ended up smiling wide and hugging his boyfriend back. Emil gently rubbed his back and hoped it wouldn’t be too uncomfortable for him. It’d been a long time since they were this close to each other. His body was pressed against Michele’s and his heart ached when he wanted to tangle his legs with Michele’s as always. It’d been four months since Michele lost his right leg from the knee down. It still hurt, not physically, but mentally. And he so wished he could do more for him. He wanted to help him. He needed to help him. If only Michele stop keeping all these secrets to himself…


End file.
